El Amanecer de la Noche
by Nadieshda
Summary: [Cada final es necesariamente el principio de una noche. Cada noche es necesariamente el principio de un final] Capítulo único


Disclaimer: Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Contiene slash o relación homosexual, aunque no explícita.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EL AMANECER DE LA NOCHE.  
  
[Londres Mágico, Callejón Knockturn, Año 1996.]  
  
Abandonando el lecho dónde aún descansaba su amante, caminó hacia sus ropas con un único pensamiento en la mente.  
  
[impasible]  
  
Desnudo como estaba el frío le mordió la piel, mas no le importó. Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó aquel vial con el líquido traslúcido y ambarino. ¿Qué podían hacer? Envejecidos, no tendrían ya oportunidad frente a esta guerra, no habría salida, solución posible a sus afectos. La suerte había sido echada   
  
[Alea Jacta Est]  
  
desde que ocurrió el primer roce, el primer bajo gemido y sus sentencias habían quedado firmadas. Ya no serviría de nada esgrimir espadas y varitas, fingirse indiferencia, creer en ella, ocultando la mirada, bajar la vista para no ver el deseo que se cernía sobre ellos, las miradas ferales que no podían evitar. No, no podían evitarlo, hay cadenas que los unían y que nadie podría quebrar  
  
[nadie lo intentaría tampoco]  
  
Y eso era. Más allá del dolor, de la traición, del horror y la muerte que hubo de traspasarlos, ahí estaban. Más allá de las lágrimas, del tiempo   
  
[treinta años desde que se conocieran, quince desde que dejaran de hablarse, uno desde...]  
  
aún podían, querían mirarse a los ojos, aunque la cordura ya no existiera, y lo que alguna vez fue del color de la plata brillante y resplandeciente ahora fuese plomo acerado, febril, doloroso acero oxidado, reflejándose en un sueño oscuro y sin nombre, indeleble, flotante, poción negra y tenebrosa, niebla en los ojos de ambos. Y ellos aún ahí, el hombre rubio durmiendo profundamente, tan cerca, que podía tocarlo sólo con estirar la mano.  
  
[y él tanto tiempo esperando este momento.]  
  
Eran los engendros de una guerra, pero en realidad todo aquello no importaba, no les importaba, quizás ya por el frenesí o la demencia, quizás por puro cansancio, o por la angustia y la desesperación, y aún en bandos separados, lo que encerraba aquella habitación - la muda testigo de sus clandestinos encuentros - era más grande y más importante que la destrucción del mundo que ellos ayudaron a construir, de este nuevo sociedad que nunca hubiesen imaginado, y que los vió renacer bajo sus nuevas formas. Ahora no eran más que despojos de lo que quisieron ser.  
  
[pero estaban juntos.]  
  
Una sonrisa irónica cruzó por la cara del hombre que sostenía en la mano el frasco de cristal. Despojos...y probablemente luego ni aquello fuesen, porque llegaría un momento en que la realidad les cayese encima y la habitación, con su mundo de ensueños - pesadillas, no los escondería más y desaparecería, para dejarlos desnudos y vulnerables y luego arrastrarlos, los dos, con sus sueños, agonías, y sus ambiciones quebradas y aquella esperanza que contra toda lógica aún continuaba ahí. En aquel momento sus voluntades no servirían de nada.  
  
[si es que en algún momento sirvieron de algo.]  
  
Dudó un momento. Volvió la vista hacia su ángel dormido, el hombre se revolvió en sueños y con voz entrecortada pronunció su propio nombre ¿comprendería él? ¿ lo perdonaría aunque con este acto rompiese lo poco que había de quedarles a esas alturas? Tendría que hacerlo, innegablemente, sólo les quedaban despojos.  
  
[y hay sólo una cosa que hacer con los despojos.]  
  
Abrió el vial y luego de mirarlo por última vez lo vació lentamente en su boca.  
  
[que aquella fuese su obra más perfecta, el punto cúlmine de sus existencias.]  
  
Se dirigió hacía la cama y se recostó sobre el hombre que yacía ahí. Este despertó e incorporándose, en un gesto lleno de confianza le beso en los labios, el otro hombre continuó con su beso llenándole la boca con el líquido, lenta, intoxicantemente, en una silenciosa plegaria de no abandonarse, una oración solitaria, una llamada a no perderse, a aprehenderse una vez más, la última. El rubio se tensó y abrió los ojos, adoloridos y cuajados con lágrimas, con desconfianza y una rabia ciega y violenta al fondo. Pero al sentir al otro firme y cariñoso y demandante, y dulce, como nunca había sido antes, con una ternura que era inimaginable, comprendió el último verso, sus ojos grises entrecerrándose fijos en los negros del otro, amor puro recorriéndole la piel.  
  
Al separarse, ninguna palabra, una lágrima en la mejilla del moreno, su amante bebiendo aquel elixir, buscando las manos depositó un último beso en los labios de aquel hombre.  
  
Una vuelta completa y ambos cayeron enredados en la cama.  
  
[afuera comenzó a llover.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Se agradecen los Reviews] 


End file.
